Indestructible Connection
by OzzyandStrut
Summary: Kurt has moved house and school as a result of bullying. Dalton seems great and he seems to get on very well with a certain young man with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second fic and if you read the first one i regret to say i will not be continuing it but I have high hopes for this one. There will be strong language in this and smut later on. Also, I will be writing Finn into this so if you don't want to read a fic with him in or if he is a trigger then don't read this. Reviews are very welcome so tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

_Kurt's thoughts are in italics._

* * *

"Kurt, wake up, we are here" Kurt woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep ten minutes into the hour long drive to his new house."Kurt, Finn, help us in with the boxes. Burt Hummel, Kurt's father spoke, getting out of the car. Kurt stretched before unbuckling his own seat belt.

"This is such a cool house man! Look at it! Its so big!" Finn spoke in awe as he looked up at the large house before them. The house was the kind that would be written into a horror novel. It was grey on the outside with large gates with a drive up to the door.

"I have to say I agree with Finn. Look at it!" Carole, Burt's wife and Kurt's stepmother spoke.  
"And the price was great too!" Burt laughed.  
"Why did we get this so cheap dad?" Kurt asked, carrying some of the boxes from the car up to the front door.  
"It was said to be haunted or something and nobody wanted it. The last owners died 50 years ago." Burt spoke casually as he opened the door and stepped inside. It smelled clean which was a surprise to switched on the light and Kurt saw that It was fully decorated to a high standard.  
"The sells had it done up to look for attractive to buyers" Burt told them.  
"Its in a good location too. McKinley High is the local school and its a 20 minute drive away in the town." Carole informed them.  
"Yeah but its not far Kurt gets to go a fancy private school." Finn complained.  
"Its for his own safety Finn, you know why we moved here." Carole spoke sternly.  
"Finn, Kurt, go get the rest of the boxes and bring them to the door." Burt shouted from a room that he went into. Finn huffed before jogging go the car and Kurt followed behind. As he unloaded the car, he saw four people walk in the gates and up to the door.

"Hello!" The woman spoke as she shook Kurt's hand. She was tall and slender and had a long blood red dress on that reached her ankles. She has long black hair that was perfectly shaped around her shoulders.  
"I am Maureen Anderson and this is my husband Arthur." She introduced while Kurt shook Arthur's hand. Arthur was also a tall man and was well built. He wore a black suit and had short black curly hair.  
"This is my oldest son Cooper and lastly my son Blaine." She spoke with a smile. Cooper looked a lot like his father and also wore a more casual suit and had tidy black hair. Blaine was small and thin but was visibly strong. He had olive skin and wore black dress pants with a white shirt with he sleeves rolled up. He had gelled back his back hair and gave Kurt a smile while shaking his hand  
Kurt was slightly intimidated by how formal they looked.  
"I'm Kurt Hummel and its lovely to meet you all. We just moved in today." Kurt told them.  
"Who's this?" He heard Burt speak from behind them.  
"Hello! I am Maureen Anderson, this is my husband Arthur, My son Cooper and my youngest song Blaine. We live in the house just over there." Maureen spoke with an inviting smile. As the house was outside the town, there was only one other house nearby.  
"Hi! I'm Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole and my two sons Kurt and Finn." Burt spoke while he shook all of theirs hands.  
"We just wanted to come and meet our new neighbors. How are you settling in?" Arthur spoke.  
"Oh very well thank you. I just unpacked the kitchen materials if you want a cup of coffee?" Carole invited them in.  
"Oh that would be lovely, thank you! Cooper and Blaine can help you with your boxes." Maureen smiled and followed Carole and Burt into the house with Arthur following closely behind.  
"Hey man." Finn said while giving a box to Cooper.  
"Hey, where does this go?" Cooper followed Finn into the house and left Kurt and Blaine standing alone outside.  
"Hi!" Kurt smiled.  
"You really don't need to help me with these boxes."  
"Its not a problem. I'm stronger than I look." Blaine laughed.  
"So will you be going to McKinley?"  
Kurt looked up surprised.  
"No, I will be going to Dalton." Kurt told him. Dalton Academy was a private school just under an hour away from where they now lived. It was very expensive which is why Kurt applied for a scholarship and was granted it, all expenses paid for.  
"Oh! That's great! I go there. Its a great school. I board during the week and drive back on the weekends. Will you be boarding there?" Blaine grinned.  
"I will be doing the same as you." Kurt spoke while walking up into the house and up the large central staircase.  
"Where are we going with these?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned around to face him and to take a break. He put down the box as it was too heavy for him to carry.  
"My room." Kurt spoke, breathless.  
"I can get that for you if you like." Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine had picked it up with his spare hand. Blaine laughed at Kurt's confused face.  
"I told you I was stronger than I looked."  
Kurt lead the way down the long corridor and up another set of staircases before they reached his bedroom. He opened the door and Blaine put them down at the foot of his bed.  
"Thank you so much." Kurt thanked him.  
"Its not a problem, Kurt." Blaine's handsome smile was interrupted by Kurt's phone ringing.  
"Hello." He said as he answered it.  
"Kurt, Its Finn. The house is too big and I don't know where you are but mom told me to call you down." Finn spoke casually.  
"Okay, be there in a second." Kurt hung up and he and Blaine left to go downstairs. They walked down the corridor and threw a door and down a set of stairs. They walked and talked about their interests and what Dalton is like. Kurt watched Blaine speak. He watched the way his jaw moved and the way he pronounced his words. Blaine was honestly the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen in his 17 years of living. He was so carried away with looked at Blaine that he didn't realise he didn't have a clue where he was going.  
"Hey Kurt, did Finn mention where he was?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh..." Kurt spoke.

_ I'm such an idiot! How could I not have asked him! This house is the biggest I have ever been in! I don't have a clue where I am!_

"Why don't we just walk and see where we find ourselves?" Blaine suggested and Kurt agreed. They decided to walk threw yet another door and down a very long hallway.  
"So as I was saying, at Dalton there is my friends Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. Nick and Jeff are together and even if they weren't they would still act like a couple. Wes and David are best friends but both have girl friends." Blaine told Kurt.  
" And what about you?" Kurt blurted.  
"I'm gay too and very single." Blaine smiled at Kurt and he would bet that he saw Blaine wink at him.  
"Good. Well not good, it is good as you know I am too and that means there won't be any hatred or anything like there used to be but that's a whole different story." Kurt rambled quickly.  
"You're adorable when you ramble." Blaine smiled and Kurt froze.

_ Wait what? Did he just say_

Kurt;s thoughts were interrupted when Blaine poke up again.  
"Hey! I found them" Blaine and Kurt walked through a door and seen Carole, Burt, Finn, Cooper, Arthur and Maureen sitting on the sofas in the front room.  
"About time!" Burt spoke. "What took you so long?"  
"We got lost." Kurt spoke sitting down on an empty and Blaine sat next to him.

* * *

Over the next few hours they all sat and chatted away. Burt ordered in some Pizza as nobody was able to bring themselves away from the conversation to make food. Everyone was having such a great time and Arthur even offered to pay and after a while of debating he went to the door to collect the pizza. After a few minutes he returned with a grin on his face. They all ate while making the odd joke and the chatter continued. Kurt noticed that Blaine kept looked over at him. He also noticed when Arthur made a gesture to Blaine and Blaine violently shook his head and he looked really angry. Kurt decided not to say anything but the Andersons continued to silently communicate to each other. Throughout the course of the night Blaine looked increasingly angry to the point where he looked livid.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked when Blaine crushed the can of coke he was holding in this hands.

"Of Course, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine smiled brightly to Kurt. Kurt could tell that the smile was not forced in any way.

"You just looked angry at something."

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

Kurt let his suspicions go and a few hours later the Andersons were saying their goodbye and left.

"They are lovely! Cooper and you really got on Finn!" Burt spoke, turning on the TV.

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Finn agreed.

"Blaine and Kurt seemed to like each other too." Carole smiled and winked at Kurt who made him slightly blush. They had been watching the TV not ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. Carole went to answer it and a few minutes later returned with two police officers behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Sorry to disturb you at night but we are investigating the murder of Matt Hawk." The women police officer spoke.

"Wait...murder?" Burt asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is believed he was a pizza delivery boy who was last seen leaving the shop to deliver your order." The man beside her spoke and everyone froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm happy to see that people are enjoying this! I forgot to say in my last update, I do not have a beta and I do check through my work but sometimes I miss somethings so if you see any mistake, tell me and they will be fixed. Also, I come from Scotland, not america. I try my best to get all of the slang and the words correct but if I write something wrong, tell me that too. Updates will not always be as quick as this one was and I will soon try to get a pattern going, hopefully weekly so I will be able to make these chapters as good as I can. That's all I have to say for now so go forth and read!**

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. That's all that we need just now. If we need anymore information we will be in touch." The women smiled before letting herself out.  
"What happened tonight?" Finn worried. "I mean, we were all in this house when it happened so we never seen anything."  
"Finn, for now I think it's best for us all to go to bed. We have had a long day and we could all do with a good nights rest." Carole spoke before heading upstairs with Burt.  
"Night, dude." Finn grumbled before walking to his bedroom. Kurt on the other hand didn't go anywhere.

_ What if they are still out there? A murder?! What type of place is this?_

Kurt was just thankful that he was starting Dalton tomorrow. He left the front room and walked cautiously to his bedroom before laying down for a sleepness night.

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning groggy eyed and had a thumping headache as a result of his lack of sleep. He went through his normal morning routine in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to get some aspirin. He eventually found some in the unpacked box in the counter before making himself breakfast. Five minutes later brought the arrival of Finn and he decided to make pancakes for them.  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" Finn inquired which Kurt just shook his head too.  
"Something's not right here." This made Kurt's head pop up from his coffee.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It sounds weird but the Andersons..."  
"What about them?"  
"Something about them just seems odd. They seem too nice. Also, they are the only neighbors around for miles." Finn spoke looking Kurt directly in the eye.  
"Finn, you're not saying that it was on of them who killed him?" Kurt spoke, secretly having the same worry.  
"I'm not saying _that_ but i'm just saying...wait, did any of us actually see the guy? Arthur was the one who went to the door."  
"We can't accuse anyone of anything" Kurt tried to reason.  
"I'm not! I'm just saying, he was the last person to see him!" Finn almost shouted. Kurt opened his mouth to reply was was interrupted by Burt and Carole joining them.  
"Excited for starting your new school Kurt?" Burt smiled and say down.  
"I'm not actually starting it today, just settling in." Kurt informed him. Carole turned on the small TV that they had in the kitchen while she made herself and Burt breakfast. The local news channel turned on automatically.  
'Local police are investigating the murder of 19 year old Matt Hawk. Sources say he was last see delivering a pizza...' Finn switched the TV off and stood up.  
"I'm not trying to sound crazy or anything but Mr. Anderson, Arthur, was the last person to see him. He was found in the road outside this house." Finn bellowed to Burt and Carole.  
"It does sound kind off weird." Burt agreed.  
"We can't say things like this!" Carole shouted.  
"I'm not trying to say he did it but he would have seem something! Wait, when they left they must have seen something. The murder happened before they left!" Finn threw himself down on the chair.  
"Look, we are all safe. It is weird but the police will catch the murderer. We are all fine and if the Andersons did see something, they would have told the police." Carole reasoned which earned the nods of Kurt, Burt and Finn.  
"Now, boys, go get dressed. We need to unpack the rest of the boxes, go food shopping and help Kurt pack for school." Carole ordered.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted after a long day. They had spent hours unpacking boxes for the house then spent ages walking around Walmart buying everything that the need. Lastly, after all that, Kurt had to decide what to take to Dalton. He would be wearing a uniform which he already had bought and he will be coming home on the weekends so he won't need a lot of clothes but Kurt sill had a hard time narrowing it down. After finally deciding, he brought his case and bags to the front door and headed throw into the front room. He still hadn't gotten used to the house yet and he had only been in the kitchen, front room, his bedroom, bathroom and Finn's room. He didn't even know what room Carole and Burt slept in. He turned around and decided to explore the house. He decided on seeing what the grounds were like first and he found himself looking fr a backdoor which he eventually found. The house showed its age when beside the back door was another door that above it had a sign that read 'servants quarters'. Kurt was sure that no one else had been in here yet because that would have been taken down. He pushed open the back door and was taken aback by what he seen. The grounds were huge! He stepped out the door and seen a well groomed floor of grass. He knew that there would be no way that he could explore it all today so he headed back inside. He shut the door behind him and couldn't help but stare of the door to what once was the servants quarters. He stepped forward and tried the door handle, which to Kurts surprise, opened with a loud creak of the wooden door. Instantly, Kurt knew something was wrong. It was ice cold and all of the hair on his skin stood up. He felt himself being pulled forward into a long hallway with doors leading of into what he thought must have been bedroom. He stopped walked when he heard a voice.  
_** 'Kurt**_' The voice spoke. It was a familiar voice.  
_**'Kurt, I need yo**_u' It called again. Kurt began to slowly step back and suddenly there was a loud banging from inside one of the rooms. He switched around and ran like a bullet out of the hallway and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavy as he ran into the front room where Burt and Finn sat, watching TV.  
"DAD!" Kurt screamed running in.  
"What's wrong?" Burt jolted up.  
"There-was-a-thing-in-there." Kurt panted while pointing in the direction of the servants quarters.  
"Where?" Finn asked and Kurt gestured for them to follow him and he walked threw the door, along the hallway and into the room which lead to the quarters.  
"Servants?" Finn spoke, shocked.  
"No wonder this house was so cheap." Burt muttered.  
"There was something in there. It spoke my name." Kurt streaked.  
"You must be paranoid because of the murder. Nothing was in there." Burt tried to reason.  
"NO! I heard it!" Kurt shouted. Burt was about to speak when they heard Carole shouting from the kitchen telling them to come to the dining room.  
The three boys headed into the dining room for diner but Kurt had lost his appetite.  
_ What was that? Was it even real?_

* * *

DALTON ACADEMY.

Kurt read the sign and hoped it was as good as it said on the website. The reason they had applied for this school is because of the zero-tolerance on bullying policy. Kurt had horrors that he would rather not think about because of this last school and he hoped this would be different. He got out of the car and checked his watch. It was now 7pm and he hoped he wouldn't be too late to get his room key. Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn all walked to the main door and walked in. Kurt was in awe. The entrance had a high room with a beautiful chandelier. The doors were all solid wood (much like his new house) and the decor was to die for. He walked up to the secretary she smiled before she spoke.  
"Kurt Hummel I presume?" She asked in a nice tone.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Here's your room key, number 261, which is on the fourth floor. Here is a map of the dorm building, and here is a map of the classroom building." She handed over the items before saying a goodbye.  
"This place is awesome, dude!" Finn spoke while helping Kurt with his bags up four sets of staircases. When they reached the fourth floor there was a boy around Kurts age standing waiting on them.  
"Hello. I am Wesley Montgomery, but call me Wes, and I am head of the warblers council and here to show you to your dorm." He boy smiled. He was very well presented, not hair on his head out of place and his uniform was immaculate.  
They all followed the boy down a long corridor. They stopped when they reached a door that read '261'.  
"This will be your dorm room. You will be sharing with someone but he has not arrived back this weekend yet but you should expect him in the next hour or so. If there is anything you may require, do not hesitate to ask." Wes smiled before walking away. Kurt opened the door to reveal a rather large sized room. It had two beds, one on each side of the room and two closets. There was an other door leading out of the room. Kurt walked to the empty side of the bedroom and placed down his bags.  
"We will need to be leaving now son, it's getting dark." Burt spoke, pulling Kurt into a hug.  
"You stay safe. I love you, Kurt." Burt smiled as he pulled away.  
"I love you too dad." After saying goodbye to Carole and Finn, Kurt studied the other side of the room. It was filled with posters of some bands that Kurt had never heard of. There was also a large poster of Katy Perry beside a bookshelf. Kurt seen some of the titles, The boy had the Harry Potter collection and many classics such as Dracula. Kurt began to unpack when the door swung open and Blaine stumbled in.  
"Kurt? What are you doing in my room?" Blaine asked, shocked.  
"I'm your new roommate!" Blaine's face dropped of all expression and he muttered something under his breath. Kurt immediately felt he was unwanted.  
"I can ask if they can give me a new room if you want." Kurt spoke, feeling rather dishearted. Blaine swept up to Kurt, quicker than he could even see, and began to speak, looking directly into his eye.  
"Don't you dare get a new roommate." Kurt felt almost robotic and he didn't even realise when he spoke 'okay'.  
"Good. Now let me go introduce you to everyone." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the long hallway. They stopped when they reached two doors that Blaine pushed open and revealed a large room full of Dalton students. There was many sofa's and TV's that students were watching TV on. Some were playing bard games and pool. Blaine walked over to a group of guys who were sitting near the back playing a game on an xbox. There was a thin looking blonde sitting beside a smaller boy with dark brown hair. Beside him was who he recognised to be Wes.  
"Hey guys! This is Kurt. That's Nick and beside him is Jeff."  
Blaine pointed to a blonde boy who said 'yo' and a smaller brown haired boy who said 'hey'."He started here today so be nice!" Blaine joked sitting down. Kurt joined him and Wes spoke up.  
"Yeah, we have heard a lot about you Kurt!" Jeff laughed.  
"Yeah, all this morning Blaine was texting us about Saturday night." Nick spoke up. Wes pulled out his phone and began to read out texts.  
"Hey listen to this." Wes spoke.

_**'From;Blaine To; Wes**_  
_**Last night we went to Kurt's and I spoke to him all night and it was great.'**_

All the boys roared with laughter apart from Kurt who was blushing and Blaine who was looking angry.  
"Enough, guys" Blaine spoke as calmly as he could.  
"I've got a good one!" Nick spoke, pulling out his phone.

_**'From;Blaine**_  
_**To;Nick**_  
_**I really like Kurt. I have on only known him a day but-'**_

Nick was interrupted by Blaine stand up and knocking the phone right out his hands.  
"When the soon to be king says enough, he means ENOUGH!" Blaine roared, making everyone go quiet. Kurt was froze on the spot, terrified.  
"Blaine, look what you have done to Kurt." Blaine whipped round to see Kurt had curled himself into a ball against the wall.  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I tried to hold my temper but I just couldn't. It will never happen again." Blaine was kneeling down to his level.  
"No it's not your fault. I was just being stupid." Kurt tried to tell him.  
"No, my darling. It was my rage." Blaine spoke and Kurt froze once more.

_What? Love? Blaine's going crazy. He must be!_'

Jeff must have realised something was wrong too.  
"C'mon Blaine. I need to speak to you for a minute." Blaine nodded at Jeff and stood up and followed him out.  
"W-what just happened?" Kurt asked. Nick and Wes just looked at each other.  
"Blaine does that sometimes." An unfamiliar voice spoke.  
"My name is David." He spoke before he sat next to Wes.  
"What exactly? He said something about a King and called me darling?" Kurt just couldn't understand what just happened.  
"It's not for us to say why." David spoke and Kurt nodded.  
"It was really nice to meet you guys but im going to go bed." Kurt spoke before walking out, half ignoring the goodbyes. He walked down the long corridor tp his bedroom and stopped outside it. He could hear Blaine and Jeff talk inside it.  
"What is happening with you? You can't just say that! You know what that means when you say that!" Jeff spoke angrily.  
"I know, I know!"  
"YOU HAVE KNOWN HIM TWO DAYS!"  
It just feel right! Kurt, He's-"  
"Right outside." Jeff interrupted. The door was thrown open and Jeff hurried out, saying a quick 'hey'  
"Hey Kurt. I'm really tired, I was just going to head to bed." Blaine spoke, taking his shirt off. Kurt was speechless. Blaine's was toned. He had a light dusting of hair around his belly but he had visible abs that made Kurt melt.  
"Me too." He finally spoke. After getting changed, he lay down on his bed and said goodnight to Blaine.

_What the hell is going on?_

Kurt almost forgot that the voice he had heard in the servants quarters was a very familiar voice. Blaine's voice.


End file.
